The Demon Rose Season Two
by Samantha West-Croft
Summary: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 1

Jane felt her anger boiling as she stared at Henderson. He had betrayed them all to Cobra. "You backstabbing lying—"

Henderson's arm shot out and he grabbed her mouth. "Now, now, there is no need for talk like that from the mouth of a lady."

Oh, I'll show you a lady. She thought while looking at the facts. Henderson was well over seven feet away and he was holding her face. How is this possible, unless…Bio-viper hybrid.

"Sgt. Henderson, I'm ordering you to let Major Abernathy go."

Henderson started to lower his former teammate down.

"He doesn't usually follow the orders of the U.S. Military anymore." Jane grumbled before rubbing her face. "So you're a Bio-Viper Hybrid."

"Yes," Henderson responded. He looked away from both of them. "You have to understand Jane I had to join Cobra…it was the only way—"

"Only way for what?" Jane spat as she walked up to him and grabbed hold of his shirt. "Only way you could get a higher pay grade? Only way you could get rid of your teammates so that you looked like the hero? Only way you could—

"The only way I could save you!" Henderson snapped while glaring down at the small woman. "I had to save you from Cobra because they were going to dissect you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those three days that you were missing before that team found you, those horrible three days you spent being inspected. You're immune to the Anaconda virus." Henderson explained while glancing over his shoulder. "And right now we need to get you two to safety, more than likely a hospital by mid-day tomorrow."

Jane narrowed her eyes and nodded her ehad. "Yeah, I haven't had anything to eat or drink since I was captured."

"That was two days ago now."

"Shit," She whispered then glanced around. "And it's almost morning!"

Henderson shoved Jane and then turned Boy Scout around and started to escort them to the highway. Once there they followed it all day. The hot sun beating down on them. He knew he should have brought a couple of water bottles so that he could keep his former teammates hydrated but he didn't have time to think of that at first. Now that they were in this situation he debated if he should keep going or try to flag down a car if it came by. True the laws had become so severally strict that it was illegal to pick up hitch hikers, but surely someone would stop if it looked like the three of them were dying.

No cars went by.

Jane staggered and tried to keep herself from falling over. Her limbs were tired, even though she had been trained. Mouth dry like cotton, head pounding and throbbing until it seemed that it was all that was her world; Jane deduced that she was dying of the world's worst hangover.

Rodger heard something fall behind him and when he turned around Jane was lying face down on the ground. He rushed over and pulled her into his arms. "Come on Major, we got to keep moving. The town's not too far now."

Jane made no response. Her eyes were closed and breathing shallow.

"She's having a heatstroke."

"I know that Henderson."

"She's going to die if we don't get to a hospital."

"I know that!"

"If you would let me finish I was going to suggest that you carry her and I carry you."

"That's a little weird Henderson."

"All right."

Henderson bent down and pulled Jane into his arms. "Let's get going idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"You sure got caught like you were an idiot."

Rodger inhaled sharply then closed his eyes. Relax the man's trying to get a rise from you. He chanted in his mind several times before opening his eyes. "Let's just get going. I don't like being out in the open where Cobra can get us."

"Yes sir!" Henderson said before continuing in the direction of the town. It was only a few more miles, but who knew where the hospital was for that town.

…

Baroness looked at the satellite feed and felt her anger boiling over. Henderson had betrayed them all. She needed to alert Commander Cobra. She also needed to let him know that Viper still hadn't reported back yet.

…

Henderson saw his former Colonel stagger much like Jane had before. But at least the man is able to keep himself from fainting. He thought bitterly while shifting Jane's weight in his arms. I don't like it when he has to be the hero of our group. Everyone loved him.

_Henderson stood still as his commanding officer received yet another medal of honor. It was annoying, and what made him more enraged was that Jane was staring at him like she wanted him. It hurt to see her with her eyes pointed at Colonel Stevenson like that. Henderson and she were dating yet she pined after that man like he was candy. Why can't she love me like that? He questioned painfully while saluting the General who gave them the medals they received that day. _

_After they got ready to leave Henderson turned to see Jane hug Colonel Stevenson then run up to him._

That day had been the worst day of his life, and yet it felt like it had been the best one.

"Finally, the town…means let's get someone to look at Jane." Rodger stated while moving forward.

* * *

><p>AN: Guess who's back! Well, it's been a few days, that was a nice break. my plot bunnies are slightly silent so it might be long breaks between chapter uploads. but R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 2

Henderson shifted Jane one more time before pulling Rodger's arm over his shoulders. "Lean on me Boy Scout, I'll carry your weight."

Rodger didn't have much strength to argue. They were only a few blocks into town and he felt like he was dying. "Hey, Henderson…why did Jane react the way she did when she saw you?"

Henderson knew not to lie to Rodger. He had a sixth sense about those things. However, Henderson didn't want to tell Rodger the truth either. It hurt him more than he wanted to admit. He had given into Cobra some years back and Mindbender thought he had made it permanent nearly a year ago when he managed to perfect the Bio-Viper Hybrid process. But when Viper, the clone of Jane, had showed up his programing snapped. It didn't help that he had been sent to find the missing prisoner/patient Jana Ling. Something about that mission was wrong too.

Breaking down Henderson said: "I betrayed you all…I joined Cobra."

"I see," Rodger said. "But there's more to it than that. Jane reacted like you tried to…"

"I kissed her, forced a kiss on her about a year ago. That was also when she found out I had betrayed everyone. I only did it to save you all…they were torturing Jane. It pained me to see her like that. They told me they would ease her suffering if I joined them. I did. They took her out that day and said that she had been killed. Even showed me the video." Henderson shivered at the sight of Jane being shot in the back with one the MARS energy blasts.

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"No need to be, you all thought I was dead. I thought Jane was dead and then you and Jana too."

Rodger fell silent as he looked around. "I'm surprised these people aren't trying to help us."

…

Lady Jaye had gone to visit family the day after finding out that the woman in the Pit who looked like Jane was not Jane at all. It helped her relieve stress, not to mention the General had practically ordered her to go. Seemed that he was flustered he hadn't noticed that the woman wasn't his niece.

She started to leave the convienience store she had stopped at and saw three people walking down the street. Her eyes locked onto one of them. Henderson. The woman in his arms was hard to tell but she figured it was Jane. Dropping her stuff in the passenger seat in her car she grabbed her military issued gun and walked up to them. "Hold still Henderson." She ordered pointing the gun at him.

"What are you doing?" the other man asked.

"He's wanted by the U.S Army for desertion and criminal behavior." Lady Jaye replied.

"Great Henderson, you really need to work on your people skills." The man muttered before standing up right and stroking his long salt-pepper beard. "Stand down soldier."

"I don't take orders from Cobra operatives."

"Then take orders from this Colonel." He said pulling his dog tags off, thankful that Cobra hadn't taken them from him.

Lady Jaye took the dog tags from the man and looked at them with wide eyes. "Rodger, Rodger Stevenson…as in Colonel Rodger Stevenson of the Demon Unit?"

"Yes, and yes I know everyone thinks I'm dead." He felt his head fuzz a little before he leaned against Henderson again. "Could you get us to the nearest clinic or hospital? Jane's suffering extreme heat stroke and I'm getting the start of one."

"Yes sir, right away sir." Lady Jaye pointed them in the direction of her car and helped get Jane in.

Henderson was going to suggest he drive but he knew that Lady Jaye wouldn't let him. He sat in the back holding Jane and trying to wake her up. Nothing was working_. At least she's still breathing_.

…

Lady Jaye grabbed her cellphone and was about to dial the Pit when she saw the nurses coming towards her and Henderson. Henderson sat in handcuffs, as she had requested. He didn't even protest putting them on. She had to hand it to Jane; she had a good taste in relationships. The man seemed like quite the gentleman with excellent manners towards the nurses, and herself.

"Looks like your colonel is going to be just fine in a few hours, but it might take some time for the Major to recover."

"What's her condition!" Henderson practically screamed while getting to his feet.

The nurse backed up a little at his towering figure.

"Don't worry he ccan't hurt you." Lady Jaye said while getting to her feet.

"The Major's condtion is severe. The heat out there nearly boiled her brain up good, not to mention dehydration that has made most of the blood cells in her body shrink."

Henderson swore under his breath and sat back down. "I promised myself she would be safe."

"You did all you could Sergeant." Lady Jaye said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go see them."

…

Rodger sat in the chair beside his friend and teammate Jane Abernathy. He had high hopes that someday he could tell her all of his secrets. The secrets he was forced to keep because it would have endangered her life even more than it already was. His father made him swear that he wouldn't tell, and he had kept that oath. But even now he was debating if that oath was a good thing to keep. "Oh Jane, I wanted to tell you so badly." He whispered as Henderson and Lady Jaye walked in.

* * *

><p>AN: oooo... what secret is that Boy Scout? I don't even know yet! muahahahahahah R and R please.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

The song is Into the West from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, performer is Annie Lenox.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 3

Jane's body lay in the hospital room. If one could call it a hospital. The 'hospital' was actually the town clinic. The two men near her were her best friends and some of the people she trusted. However, on this day neither of them was certain if she was going to wake up. The doctor's had told them that it was only a matter of time but it ahd been over several hours. They would not release any information about her injuries (apparently she had sustained quite a few before being thrown in with Rodger).

Rodger held onto Jane's hand as the door was flung open. He didn't bother looking up, he knew by Lady Jaye's reaction it was Flint.

"sir," She stood at attention and looked at Flint in sympathy.

Flint ignored Lady Jaye and looked at the two men sitting on either side of Jane's bed. One was clearly Henderson and he was in handcuffs. The other one however, he could not distinguish who the man was. His beard and long hair made it impossible to tell.

"Jane," Flint whispered.

"So you're Flint." The man with the beard said while looking at him.

"What's it to you?"

…

_Jane felt like she was floating. White light surrounded her and moment she could hear her mother's lullaby in the distance. Pain filled Jane's chest as the lyrics floated towards her._

Lay down. Your sweet and weary head. Night is falling. You have come to journey's end. Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling from across a distant shore. Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see All of your fears will pass away Safe in my arms you're only sleeping

_Jane felt a cry of agony slip through her mouth. "MOTHER!" She screamed while trying to reach out towards the voice. She could see her mother floating towards her._

What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water all Souls pass. Hope fades into the world of night. Through shadows falling out of memory and time. Don't say we have come now to the end white shores are calling you and I will meet again and you'll be here in my arms just sleeping.

_Emily floated and grabbed Jane. She pulled the young woman into her arms and held her. "I missed you so much my little Jane."_

"_Mommy, I've tried so hard."_

"_I know Jane, but I need you to leave…you're not meant to die yet."_

"_But mommy, I want to stay with you."_

"_Oh Jane, my sweet little Jane, you can't…you're needed back where you belong."_

_Jane nodded her head and for an instant she could see herself through her mother's eyes. A small little seven year old girl who had looked so much like her mother. _

"_Mom, will I see you again?"_

"_Honey, there will be a time when you get to…but right now you need to wake up."_

…

"She's my half-sister." Rodger said while hearing a soft mutter come out of Jane's mouth.

"My head," Jane whispered while turning it from side to side. "Mom?"

Lady Jaye debated if she was talking to herself, calling one of the men 'mom' or calling her 'mom'.

"Sorry to disappoint." Rodger and Henderson said in unison with a smile.

"You have a half sibling?" Flint said while watching Jane sit up.

"Love you too." Jane said with a sarcastic tone. "No, 'hey, you look like shit, but how do you feel?' remark?"

Flint chuckled but felt it was a dry laugh. He felt he had betrayed Jane for the imposter. "Sorry, not toda-what did you say?"

"I said 'No hey you look like—

"Before that."

"Love you too?"

His heart skipped a beat. She had never said those words, no 'I love you' to him at all. "You wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"A word with you lover boy?" Henderson said while getting ot his feet and swinging his arms back and forth out of boredom. "In the hallway so poor Jane doesn't have to hear you."

Flint weighed the situation in his mind then nodded his head.

Jane stared at them. "What's going-oh god my head." She flopped back onto the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>AN: Did anyone see that one comming? Rodger is Jane's half brother! but which side? PM me to find out this spoiler. r&r pweese!


	4. Chapter 4

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 4

Jane looked at Rodger. She was disbelieving that he had said he was her half sibling. But she was more confused about what happened to Flint. He looked rather pale when he had seen her. "Half sibling? What's going on?" She croaked as her head turned towards Rodger.

"It's a complicated story…going back about nine years before you were born."

Growing irritated Jane ordered: "You've got enough time to make it a short less complicated story."

"Still that same lively little spit-fire Major I remember."

"I'm a civilian now, Colonel."

"All right, here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He could hear the arguments outside. "Your father is my father. It happened about nine years before your parents married and had you. Father met my mother after she and uncle broke it off. You see father was about eighteen at the time and a fresh youth in the world."

At this point Lady Jaye had had enough of the yelling outside and she got to her feet. She had remained silent for the two teammates to talk. It had been heartfelt and tear-jerking to realize that the two were actually siblings.

"You're making him sound like a romantic…we both know he wasn't the greatest person in the world."

Rodger flinched and stroked his beard. "I guess you're right…let me try this again. He dated my mother, they had a few illegal drinks-since it was easy for him to pull off being uncle and easy for her to pull off being her sister-and they found a motel. Does that explain enough about that much?"

Jane shivered but nodded her head. She was curious as to why her uncle or father would keep that much from her.

"Father didn't know and when my mother was going to approach, it was too late, father was already married to your mother and was expecting you."

Rodger watched as the dark beauty before him adjusted herself so she could look at him better. "So who diverted the attention?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why I spent all my summers with Abernathy?"

"Uncle Abernathy took you in?"

"Yes, he even claimed I was his so that mother wouldn't be disgraced. Her family is one of those families."

Jane knew what he meant. The family was an old fashioned English Family who believed in having the women marries before losing themselves. She slowly reached out and touched his hand. The times when she held onto him, the times that she thought she loved him once, they all were different now. The love was that of siblings, it always had been it seemed. Her family was now extended beyond Sarah, Sakura and the General. Now she had Rodger and Jana back. "Rodger, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

Jane pulled his hand to her face, rubbed it against her cheek then let it go. After a few moments of looking at each other she heard the door open again. Sarah was the first to walk in and she saw her sister staring at a man with a long beard and long hair. It was black with a lot of grey to it. "Jane?"

"Oh, hello Sarah." Jane started to sit upright and then put a hand on her head. "I've got to stop doing that."

"Yes, little sister, otherwise I might just have to have the nurse sedate you!" the man exclaimed.

Sarah's eyes widened at the man's voice. "Rodger?" Her voice was filled with disbelief and pure shock.

Rodger turned around and looked through his long hair at her. His grey-blue eyes squinted then brightened with joy. "Hey there Sarah, my other little sister, nice to see you too!"

Jane chuckled then said: "You do realize, Rodger that Sarah's going to want a better-more logical-explanation that I did."

"Maybe some other time…I'm going back to my bed and lying down. I'm still worn out from dragging your sorry buttocks here." Rodger laughed before getting to his feet and looking at the little girl who ran in beside Sarah. She looked up at Rodger and smiled slightly. "Hi there little Sakura."

"Are you my other uncle too?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Rodger laughed a little more, rubbed the girls head and then went back to the room that he had come from.

After the man had left, Sakura leaped onto the bed beside her aunt and snuggled under the blanket with her. "Ja-Ja, I didn't like the fake you."

"I didn't either…I wasn't the one who sent her."

"Who did Ja-Ja?"

"The bad guys." Jane said while waving a finger in front of her ninja niece. "Who was it that finally broke the girl?"

"Jana."

Jane's eyes scanned out the open door to see all of the Joe's standing there. Duke, Ripcord, Tunnel Rat, Scarlett, Roadblock and Snake Eyes, all had content but slightly worried looks on their faces. She even saw Flint, Lady Jaye and Doctor Satou looking over their shoulders.

"Where is she now? I want to thank her for showing everyone the truth."

The group looked around at each other and then shrugged.

"Maybe she went out for air, it is crowded in here." Tunnel Rat offered.

Jane nodded her head.

"Excuse me; I want to take a look at the medical reports…the General asked me to." Satou said as she pushed her way through the crowded doorframe and over to the foot of the bed. "Jane, I'm sorry, I should have known it was you." She whispered in Japanese.

"It's fine Aaliyah. I'm alive aren't I?" Jane laughed but found that that too hurt.

Lifting the clipboard up to look at it Aaliyah whistled a little bit. "You have three broken ribs, four fractured fingers, and a concussion. Well, you also had dehydration and starvation working against you too."

"I guess I'm lucky to be alive aren't I?"

* * *

><p>AN: Was it luck or something else? And what of that dream, does it mean something in the long run? R&R...might be a while before i update though...plot bunnies are asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

The song is Into the West from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, performer is Annie Lenox.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 5

Jane's hand mindlessly searched for the button to raise the hospital bed a little. Finally finding it she saw her sister had left but everyone had piled and crammed into the room. Sarah left and Flint had found his way to her side and took hold of her hand.

"I'm glad you're alive." Duke said while trying to actually find the right words. "As for some of the things I have said about you I'm—

"Soldier," Jane whispered while trying not to fade back to her slumber. "I think you're apologizing."

Everyone laughed a little at the light mood Jane found herself in.

Jane watched as Snake Eyes, having stayed near the door, left as well. "I forgive you Duke, you were right a little bit." She finally sighed. "Where's Jana? I want to talk with her."

A nurse walked in and started checking her over. "Well, it looks like you're doing fine Maj. Abernathy."

"Impersonating a soldier, that's a high offense Jane." Ripcord said while grinning.

"I was a major, then became a Colonel, then became a civilian." Jane muttered.

"As for all of you…I suggest you go now. She needs her rest."

All of the team started to stand up but Jane gripped onto Flints hand tightly. "He stays." Jane said, fully awake.

"No, the doctor says you need to rest."

"And I say he stays…I don't think Cobra's given up quite yet."

The nurse threw her arms into the air and walked out. She turned around and quickly looked at the others. "Oh, and the doctor said you can camp in the parking lot, it's big enough and there's no appointments for tomorrow."

Duke nodded his head and watched as everyone left the room. He slowly closed the door to give Jane and Flint some privacy.

Flint sat down in the chair again then pulled her hand up against his mouth. "Jane, I'm so sorry.''

"About what?" Her eyes scanned him closely then it clicked. "Oh, that fake me…did you two?"

Flint closed his eyes. "I kissed her, that's all."

"Well that's a relief." Jane chuckled. It was a dark dry humorous chuckle.

Flint flinched before looking at her. "You're angry."

Jane shrugged. She was angry, but not with him. It was herself she found her hatred and anger pointed towards. How could I let that woman get the better of me? I'm the craziest member of the Demon Unit, yet here I am in a hospital bed with more injuries than I've ever had in my life. These are the first broken bones I've had since I was a teenager!

"Jane, just say you're angry…I'll leave then."

"Flint, I am angry." She watched as he stood up. "But not at you."

He looked at her in shock. "Why not? I betrayed you!"

"Technically no you didn't. You thought that thing was me, you didn't know otherwise. I'm mad at myself because I could have fought back but I let her do this to me." Jane shivered before relaxing into the bed. "Please stay…I don't want to be alone tonight."

Flint saw the fear written in her eyes. It reached down to the core of her being. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as she moved a little. She made no protesting noise of pain as she did so. "Are you sure you're not angry with me?"

"Dashiell, really how dense can you be?" She chuckled again but this time she put a hand on her side and whimpered. "I've never broken a rib before…this is new."

Flint chuckled then kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and rest up."

Jane nodded her head and closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered as sleep slowly claimed her body.

Flint couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as Abernathy walked in. He was late getting there because his plane was delayed.

"Glad she found someone who could tame her wild soul." Abernathy said.

Flint started to get to his feet but the general waved him down. "Sir, what do you mean?"

"Do you take me as an idiot Lieutenant?"

"No sir."

"I noticed how the two of you would look at each other. I may be missing an eye but I'm not blind. Not to mention Sakura is a blabber mouth when you give her enough sugary sweets." The General gave a sly smile.

Flint inwardly groaned and felt his full weight sink into the bed. "I'm sorry for going behind your back sir."

"Lieutenant."

"Yes sir?" He was worried that the general might demote him or do other horrible things to him.

"She's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions in life. Sarah already proved that much. It's time she make her life go the way she wants it to."

Flint blinked a couple of times before nodding his head.

"Oh and lieutenant, I believe that Sarah wished for me to give you these." The general produced a blue grocery bag from behind his back.

"Thank you general."

* * *

><p>An: I was shaking in my seat writing that...but that's because the AC's so cold *Shivers*. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

This chapter's random OC is based somewhat after my father. My dad is back home and I haven't seen him since I started publishing these stories online. Here's to you pop's!

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 6

Jane woke up slowly, flinching as her lungs expanded. The pain in her side was excruciating but it was easily ignored when she saw Flint sitting in the chair beside her. His head was lying on the edge of the bed and her hand was resting on top. She mindlessly played with his short hair and smiled. A sinking feeling in her stomach made her stop however. _I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at her and myself. I failed everyone_. She thought as he let out a contented sigh.

"Don't stop." He muttered into the hospital sheet.

"Sorry, got to…I've got to get out of here. The sterilized scent is bothering my nose." She said as she threw the covers off and got to her feet. She yanked the monitors, the IV and other things off of her before finding a small stack of clothes that had been lain out in a chair near the window.

The Doctor came running in and started to protest against her.

"You lot said I could go home today. I'm going and that's final." She said while glaring at the bumbling buffoon. "Now you can take it up with my doctor, Dr. Aaliyah Satou, or you can discharge me now."

The Doctor, Donald Jaynes, stared at the young woman intimidated by her appearance. She looked like a demon shoved into a human body that was all he could come up with. Her hair was brown and brought forward-reminiscent of horns almost-eyes were brown red and skin was the color of coffee with creamer. He nodded his head and the look changed on the woman. She seemed happy, happy enough to skip out of the room and sing something like "Follow the yellow brick road" then drag everyone into song with her. Jane walked past the doctor with her clothes and went into the small lavatory that had been provided in the room. Once out she took hold of Flint's hands and dragged him out.

Flint noticed that she had a revived vigor given the terrible pain she must have been in. He looked back to see Rodger escorting Henderson out of the building behind them. "Jane, I have to ask, what's gotten into you?" Flint finally asked as they walked out into the open air. Dawn was creeping in a petty pace, sending purples, reds, oranges and some yellows across the horizon. It's beautiful, almost as beautiful as she is. He thought as his eyes drifted towards her. The smile on her face was banished as she put a hand on her ribs to try and breathe.

"I don't like hospitals, they smell bad."

"Bad as in?"

"I have enhanced senses, all five of them. It's been that way since I was a child." She rubbed her nose then took in another deep breath. "I also hate hospitals because of…my parent's deaths."

Flint caught the hesitation. Doesn't she trust me to know her pain? He wondered as he put an arm around her shoulders. She flinched and pulled away. Her face was a contorted mixture of pain and agony. He held his hands up to show he meant no harm and she smiled at him. "Jane, you can book a ride with me on the way back to the Pit. I doubt there will be room for you in the Coyote and the General rented a car." The last thing he muttered as he saw a red corvette sitting in the parking lot that had a rental sign.

"Oh," Jane looked and her eyes widened in shock. "I didn't peg him for that kind of car."

"It was cheapest," The General said walking up behind them. He had been talking to the elderly nurse sitting behind the counter. "I'm surprised that you didn't bother talking to your son, Leslie."

"Leslie?" Jane turned around sharply and stared long and hard at the nurse. "Aunt Leslie Stevenson?"

The woman stood up and walked around the counter and smiled at Jane warmly. "Hello Jane, it's good to see you."

Rodger, having walked up in the middle of the situation dropped his open soda can on the ground. "Mom?"

Jane started to push Flint out a little harder, she didn't want to hear the family conversation that was about to ensue. Everyone who had camped in the greenery was starting to get up. Jane smiled warmly at her teammates then looped her arm through Flint's as they walked towards his car.

"Everyone ready?" Duke asked as he threw their equipment into the Coyote.

Jane noticed her younger sister hauling the sleeping bag that she had used while Snake Eyes held onto Sakura. It was a pleasant sight; seeing everyone with smiles on their faces and the beautiful dawn.

"I'm ready, but I think Rodger and Henderson are getting a ride from the General." Jane said while pointing back at the clinic with her thumb. The team all gathered around her with smiles on their faces.

"Jane, it's good to have you back!" Ripcord said while smacking her shoulder. She winced then slapped him back, emphasizing her slap so it felt as painful as his smack on her shoulder.

"Not really, I kind of was wishing I was dead." She said with a deadpan face that earned several surprised looks and she broke down laughing. "You really fell for that?"

"Jane, the ever so demonic jokester."

Jane looked up and saw Jana standing there. "Hello Jana, I hear you figured out the fake."

"that I did, that I did. It's not that hard to figure when you sing far more like an angel than that snake." Her voice drawled in boredom as she fake examined her nails. They locked eyes and grinned before embracing. "I never thought I would see you again, let alone the whole team!"

"Yeah, well, as I've always said: 'Regardless the warnings, the future doesn't scare me'." She coughed a little, which sent her side into more spasms of pain. "Jana, are you going to stay with us or are you going to go back to your new master?"

"Actually, I'm his master now." She laughed before seeing the confused look on everyone's faces. "I'm teaching him the Seven Hidden Blades, and in return he is giving me sword lessons."

"But, by teaching the Seven Hidden Blades to him you're giving the enemy the upper hand!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed.

"No, he's not the enemy. Cobra is, Tomisaburo isn't evil."

Snake Eyes put a hand on his sword brother's shoulder then watched as his daughter put a small delicate hand on Jana's.

"I think he's well vouched for, and so is she." Sarah said while throwing her sleeping back in the back of the Coyote. "I trust my daughter's mind, don't the rest of you?"

They all said nothing and went about cleaning up. Jane hugged Jana before getting in the car. "When we get back we all should do something!" She said through the open window as they pulled out of the clinic parking lot.

"Sakura's birthday is this week." Sarah shouted back.

* * *

><p>AN: IT LIVES! my plot bunny that is! oh and the "Regardless the warnings, the future doesn't scare me" is a song lyric from Sanctuary (or was it Simple and Clean) by Utada Hikaru. I love her voice! r&r please.


	7. Chapter 7

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, Sukoshi kage (Sakura), and Doc Holiday. I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 7

Jane sat silently as they drove back to the Pit. Her attention was mostly on the road ahead. The pain she was in was no longer an issue, given that her medication had finally kicked into full gear. However, she was afraid to talk to Flint and say something that might offend him.

"Are you sure that you're not angry with me?" Flint asked as he put a hand on Jane's knee briefly.

"If I was angry with you, would I be in the same car as you?" Jane retorted before folding her arms in on herself and shivering. "Is it me or is it cold in the car?"

Flint looked at the dials and nobs that controlled the car temperature. The AC was off, the air was even off. He put a hand against her forehead then pulled off to the side of the road. "Are you allergic to any medication?"

"No," Jane said while shivering again. "But maybe the pain killers are screwing with my body?"

"That's what I was thinking." He pulled out a wool blanket Sarah had put in the back of his car the night before. "Your sister is rather thoughtful."

"She always has been." Jane wrapped the blanket around her person and looked at him. She felt reminded of a movie. Two teenagers sitting in a car together on excursion out together, kissing, making out in the moonlighting of the late night sky. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Jane, you're staring at me." He whispered as he pulled away from her.

"And you were staring at me." He could hear the smile in her voice. Slowly his eyes fell on her again. "What do you see?"

She sounds so breathless, could it be the broken ribs or something else? He leaned back to look her in the eyes. Cupping her cheek in one hand he pulled her a little closer and gently kissed her lips. As he pulled away he heard her breath hitch in her throat and small whimpers of pain escaped her mouth. "I see the woman who I wanted to tear the world apart to find. A woman who's beauty is only exceeded by her wild heart."

Jane's cheeks felt on fire, she had been trying to think of an excuse for him to keep kissing her like that, but she couldn't. She was in too much pain to do anything at that moment.

"Jane, I've got to get driving again, if we're to get back to the Pit any time soon." He said, not moving from his spot.

Jane gently shoved him way and then smile. "So drive, lover boy."

Flint chuckled and pulled back into the road. At least she's not mad at anyone anymore.

Jane looked out the window and pulled the blanket up around her neck and settled into the chair. She watched as he reached for the nobs that controlled the air temperature. He turned everything onto high and turned the heat up as far as it would go. Jane shivered a little before the warmth hit her toes. Then she realized she was wearing slippers. She leaned forward and looked at her feet. "No shoes, slippers, but no shoes. How mean can hospitals be?"

"Glad to hear you complaining about something and not killing someone." Flint said with a laugh. He dared one glance at her. "I love you."

"And now he says it." Jane said in a theatrical tone. A large smile spread across her face and she pulled her arms out over the blanket. Clapping her hands she noticed the frown form across his lips. "Flint, I love you too…I really do."

Flint heard her words, noticed that her tone had dropped from a joking tone to a serious tone, but he was now frowning at the roadblock ahead. "Jane, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

He took his hat off and tossed it at her. "How well can you make yourself sweat? Make it look like you're terribly sick?"

"That depends, how fast do you need me to?"

"Starting now and until we reach that roadblock." He pointed at the line of cars ahead of them as he slowed the car down.

Jane nodded her head and pulled the hat on her head. She closed her eyes and tried to make herself sick to her stomach. She was imagining all the blood she had seen, all the deaths that had happened around her. Finally triggering her stomach to feel queasy, she could feel the beads of sweat pouring from her forehead and back. "You really do owe me something as soon as this is over." She muttered while trying to keep the images in her mind from making her actually sick.

"I'll get you lunch, fair enough?"

All Flint heard was: "Less talk, more driving."

The people that checked the cars motioned for Flint to roll down the windows. Flint rolled down the windows and smiled. "What can I do ya officer?" He asked while putting a hand against Jane's forehead.

"We're trying to find a criminal. An operative up town said that they would be coming down this way." The police officer said.

"We got all sorts of criminal's up the road; however we need to get to the city hospital. The clinic up the road said they couldn't help my baby brother."

Jane moaned, and at first Flint thought it was faked but then heard the car door open and her vomiting out the door. _Oh, that's so gross_. He thought. _She's making herself sick on purpose_.

_Oh, he's so going to pay for this. My stomach was empty to begin with_! She thought bitterly as she began dry heaving.

"Let him through once the kids done puking." The officer said while waving at the roadblock.

Jane pulled back into the car, rubbed her mouth and glared at Flint from under the hat. The car started once more down the road and she smacked his shoulder lightly. "I barely had anything in my stomach to begin with. Be thankful I don't shoot you."

"Sorry to break this to you Jane, but you don't have a gun." He smirked as she took the hat off and threw it on the dashboard. "I thought you looked cute with the hat on."

She grunted before another wave of nausea hit her. "Shut up and drive. Once in the city we are stopping to eat, and you're so paying."

Flint looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was shivering full force now, sweat poured off her and her eyes were squeezed shut. "What did you do to make yourself like that?"

"I remembered my first kill." She continued shivering, not out of cold, but out of pain and disgust.

* * *

><p>AN: EEEEEW! Who knew a girl could make herself sick? Well, i did...but that's my little secret you're not going to know about from me. However, there's going to be a flashback next chapter! r&r please!


	8. Chapter 8

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, Sukoshi kage (Sakura), and Doc Holiday. I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 8

Flint took in a sharp breath. "Human or Animal?"

"Both." Jane's tone dropped to a monotone. "The man was someone that my uncle had been trying to find for over umpteen years. He finally narrowed down where the man was and sent me and my team in."

_Jane held her gun close to her person. This was her first 'search and destroy' mission. Her uncle had made that much clear. Jana and the others hung back and awaited her signal to go in. she looked through the window and waved her hand for the all clear. They stormed into the home, silently, and then started searching. _

_Jane separated from the group as she heard a soft whimper from inside the kitchen pantry. She opened the door to see a young girl lying in a pool of blood. Held tightly in her arms was a small kitten. The girl had been crying into the animal. It wasn't dead, but it looked just as frightened as the girl. Jane clicked three times on her radio and Jana moved to her side swiftly. The others came as well and she tore off from the group. _

_Her gun ready in her hand, Jane searched the house until she came to the basement. She flung open the door and the scene before her made her sick. The man her uncle had sent her after was a cannibal. Her breath was staggered as the man whirled around on her and held out a knife to her. _

"_Get back!" He shouted but it was too late, Jane had pointed her gun at his head and shot three rounds off. _

_The reports of the guns reached Rodger and Henderson's ears while Jana was carrying the girl outside, whispering words of comfort and understanding to her. Rodger and Henderson ran down and saw Jane standing over the man's dead body. She had the gun pointed at his head, expecting him to get up even though his brain matter was scattered all across the floor. _

_Rodger covered his nose at the stench of death and decay. "Lieutenant let's get going!" He shouted at her, but she didn't budge. "Sgt. Henderson, get her out of here!"_

_Jane glanced back at them, her senses were a buzz, there was nothing more devastating that what she could see, smell, hear, feel and taste. "Why did he send me?" She whispered._

_Henderson grabbed her and pulled her out of the house._

Flint remained silent as they pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant.

Jane pushed the blanket off of her person then unbuckled. "Say something Flint."

"What is there to say?"

"Oh god, oh god, I'm going to be sick?" She joked, trying to change the mood of the atmosphere. It didn't work. "I only told you because I think the best thing we've got between us is honesty."

Flint took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It was a good thing you did, saving the girl."

"I didn't really save her. I heard her, not save her."

Flint let go of her hand, got out and as she opened her door he knelt in front of her and held onto her hands once more. "Jane, you did save her. If you hadn't been sent there, if you hadn't heard that girl whimpering, that girl would probably be dead in that pantry."

Jane felt tears rolling down her face and she flung herself into his arms. Her mind was still racing through the horrific scenes that plagued her mind. _I now know why my uncle sent me in there…the man had been hired to kill my parents…the General wanted me to have my own revenge in a way_. She thought but refused to say. He doesn't need to know that part of the situation.

Flint rubbed small circles on her back and rested his face against the crook of her neck. "Come on Jane, dry those tears." He whispered gently. The feel of her near him, it was a feeling he didn't want to lose anytime soon. _It hurt when she turned out to be missing and replaced by a fake, I don't want to go through that pain again._ He gave her a gently squeeze and inhaled her scent.

Jane made a soft whimper, the ribs still hurt beyond all comparison to her past injuries. "Flint," she rasped out. "Can't breathe, you're squeezing too tight." She felt him let her go in that instant and she pulled away. "I think we should go in and get something to eat don't you?"

…

After they got their order to go, they went back to the car and sat there. Neither said a word to the other, but they ate their food all the same. However, once Jane insisted on picking the pickles and tomatoes off the burger, no matter how much Flint protested that she eat them. It wasn't that she hated either vegetable but she didn't care for pickles from a fast food place and tomatoes gave her an allergic reaction.

Flint watched as she ate the burger and fries then chugged down the large water she had gotten. "Starved?" He questioned finally.

"Yeah, well given that I ate hospital food once I woke up and then managed to puke most of it on that one officer's feet I think I would be starved." She said with a joking tone.

Flint chuckled then finished his meal. They buckled up and started on the road once more. "Why wouldn't you eat the pickles or tomatoes?"

"I don't care for fast food pickles, and I can't eat raw tomatoes." Jane said while looking at her toes. "My mom had the same problem, so does Sakura."

Flint nodded his head. "Allergic?"

"Yeah, basically…it's the acid in the seeds of the raw tomato; causes my mouth to have canker sores all over."

He winced and looked at her in sympathy. "That must not be fun."

Jane shook her head and continued to stare at her feet in complete fascination of the slippers that covered her toes. "Why are my slippers fascinating?" She asked herself, not realizing it was out loud.

"I don't know, but you should probably sleep." He looked at her then saw that she had beaten him to his words. She was leaning her head against the car window and making soft cooing noises. He wrapped his right arm around the back of Jane's seat and got comfortable while driving. _It's going to be a long drive back to the Pit_. He thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there's the flashback, i'm thinking that it might warrent a higher rating but that's me. What was playing through my mind was much worse! r&r please!


	9. Chapter 9

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, Sukoshi kage (Sakura), and Doc Holiday. I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Songs are: "Gunpowder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert; "House on a Hill" by Kamelot

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 9

Jane carefully walked with Flint around the track. She still wasn't fit for active duty, but that didn't mean she couldn't spend time with him before going off with the girls for Sakura's birthday outing. She saw Snake Eyes walk up to them and hold out his hand. "Snake, what's going on?"

'I was wondering if Sarah could borrow your gun.' He signed before holding out his hand again.

Jane pulled the keys out of her pocket slowly, her ribs still causing her pain. She gave a slight toss then leaned slightly on Flint. Her whole side was screaming out in pain. Her fingers reached into her pocket to pull out the bottle of pain killers Dr. Satou had prescribed her but Flint had beat her to it. He popped open then handed her two little white pills. Jane quickly swallowed them and smiled at Snake Eyes.

'Ribs are going to take a long time to heal, maybe you should stay here.' He suggested, looking at Flint for a possible agreement.

"I'll handle it, besides these little babies last me nearly all day. I forgot to take them this morning." Jane drawled then stood up on her own.

'Suggest using other pain killers, switching between one and the other as to not get addicted.'

"Already planned for that too." Jane smiled gently at her former master and then at Flint. "Say, are the girls getting ready to leave yet?"

The black clad ninja nodded once then walked away.

Jane smiled up at Flint, cursing her short height. Before she could stand on her toes to kiss him, he was pulling her up to him. As they stood there kissing she ignored all else in the world. She started breathing through her nose, the deep breath sent another pang of pain through her ribs and she gasped a little. Flint instantly stopped, knowing that the gasp was that of pain, and touched her cheek gently.

"Maybe you should stay." He whispered.

"It's my nieces fifth birthday…and they're going out to town. If they were staying here I might go to bed and rest knowing she was well protected." Jane said, leaning her head into his hand.

"She's got your sister, Jana, Scarlett and Alison who could easily protect her no problem."

Jane looked him in the eyes. "I know that, but I also know that Cobra isn't done with their plans. If they realize that…that _thing_ is missing then they are going to go after anyone who can give them information."

Flint winced at what she had called her clone. "I think you're over analyzing the situation." He whispered while stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I am not." She said while pulling away from him. Anger wasn't the emotion she was feeling; instead she was worried about everything. "Flint, if you're so worried, shadow the group."

"I'm not worried about your niece."

"No, you're worried about me." She pulled herself out of his embrace. "Flint, I'll be fine…Doc Holiday and Dr. Satou say my ribs are healing nicely, the fingers that are fractured stay in their little braces." Wiggling her fingers she smiled at the three metal braces she had on her left pinky, left ring finger, and right index finger. "I just have to drink lots of water and eat a little more for a couple of days."

Flint noticed the smile she still had. He also noticed that her hair had grown a little. Instead of its usual curled forward look it was flat and straight. Her bangs falling over her eyes. Even her eyes were a little different. Usually her eyes were almost red and filled with anger, now they were a lighter shade, closer to brown, and fixed on a different emotion. "All right, I'll trust you on this one…but Jane, come back in one piece this time."

"Did I come back in two?" She asked jokingly.

Flint gently took her wrist and pulled her close once more. "Almost, I don't want to see you hurt again."

Jane's heart fluttered but she calmly and playfully put a hand against his chest to push him away. "I should get going. I promise, no I swear, I am coming back in one piece."

"All right, get going." He smiled back at her and watched as she took off. She hadn't said 'I love you' since they had been back at the Pit, but that was to be expected.

…

Jane sat in the back seat of the Coyote and saw her sister looking in the rear view mirror. The silence was starting to bother Jane. If they had Jana they would listen to the Chinese woman crack jokes and other mischievous things, but Jana was sick with a cold. Seeing that the others with her were also bored she dug through her burlap military grade messenger bag to search for a CD. "Hey, Sarah turn on the radio!" Jane said while tossing a CD case up to Sakura. The girl stuck in the CD and Jane started signing with the song.

"County road 233, under my feet. Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me. I've got two miles till, he makes bail. And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell."

Sarah glanced back at Jane with a glare but let the song continue. Jane laughed to herself a little but continued singing.

"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. If he wants a fight well now he's got one. And he ain't seen me crazy yet. He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man. I'm going to show him what a little girls made of. Gunpowder and lead."

Aaliyah hummed along with Jane's singing, having been to the concert that the song had been performed at. At the end of the song all the women had been; humming, tapping their leg, or singing with the song. Even Sakura had been singing a little.

Jane noticed that her sister turned up the volume and she looked at the others. Lady Jaye had her eyes closed and was listening to the music. Aaliyah was humming and staring off into space. Scarlett was watching Sakura intently, but happily. Sarah was singing, but paying attention to the road and Sakura was laughing. She always was a little beam of sunshine, even when she was down. The girl knew how to smile, and that smile could melt any stone cold heart.

"Call me a liar, a king or a fool, but sing me a song of prosperity. Higher and higher the further we fall. Hard to remember. I will surrender and I'll always wait, Wait as in all of eternity. Hard to remember, and hard to forget, the shadow that hangs over me. Take me home, to a house on a hill, in oblivion, and take away this shadow over me."

At the end of the song they had reached a pizza restaurant and Sakura flung the seatbelt off of herself.

"This is going to be one long day." The women said in unison while joyfully following the little girl.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, one long day of following a five year old around. what a delema! r&r please!


	10. Chapter 10

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, Sukoshi kage (Sakura), and Doc Holiday. I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 10

Jane watched as her niece ate a fifth slice of pizza, a Chicago style pizza too. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head watching the girl. _She is so small, where does she store all that food_? She thought while reaching for her drink.

"Ok, Sakura that is your last piece of pizza." Sarah said while pulling her plate away from her. The girl started to pout when Sarah got up to leave. Jane watched as the girl continued to pout then look at the other women.

"Sakura, your mom over rules us." Lady Jaye said while holding her hands up.

"It will be all right sweet heart; I think your mom's getting something else for us." Aaliyah said as she pointed at Sarah walking back with a tray. On the tray were five tall milkshake glasses. Each, except one, was adorned with bright red cherries.

"Happy birthday Sakura." Sarah whispered as she put the tray down and allowed everyone to get their own.

Jane carefully toyed with her milkshake, not really wanting to have any. She had never had a milkshake in her life; sure she had ice cream all the time, but never a milkshake.

"Thank you mommy." Sakura said before slurping down her milkshake.

"We are so not done." Jane said while pulling out a wad of cash. "I'll pay for my and Sakura's portion of today."

Everyone watched as Jane started planning the whole day. They were going to go to the mall and hang out. "It will be a true girl's day out."

"It's not exactly fun without Jana." Sakura pouted before looking at her aunt. "What's wrong with her?"

Scarlett looked at the girl in sympathy. "Jana's pretty sick today little one. Maybe tomorrow or when she gets better you can go spend some time with her."

Sakura nodded her head, blonde pig tails bouncing with each bob.

…

Jane walked beside the women all around the mall. It wasn't all that expensive of a mall either. Most of the women had traded off walking with Sakura while the others went back into the stores where Sakura had pointed out that something looked nice. They all were spoiling the girl rotten, and the girl didn't even know about it.

Jane was currently trying to look for a teddy bear that Sakura had pointed out. But then she noticed that Storm Shadow was walking by. She froze a little; her trust for the ninja wasn't the best. She knew that Jana trusted him, so did Snake Eyes and Sakura, but something was off. It might have been that she didn't trust him because he had tried to kill Snake Eyes, her former master. Or it might have been because he tried to call her out to fight her and hurt her master that way. Whatever it was, Jane hated the vibes she was getting from him.

Finally buying the small grey colored teddy bear Jane had it gift wrapped and made her way to the Coyote. A small red corvette caught her attention but she shrugged it off as she went back inside. She found Alison, Aaliyah, and Scarlett sitting down in the food court with Sakura.

"I take it Sarah went to get something?"

"She told us to finish our drinks and go back to the Coyote."

Jane noticed Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow sitting three tables away. _They just aren't going to give up_. She thought before sitting down with them. "So is this the best birthday you've had or what kiddo?"

Sakura had a straw in her mouth but she bobbed her head up and down to signify 'yes'.

"Well, finish up and let's get going. I think the General has a surprise waiting for you back at the Pit." Jane carefully pulled out her cellphone. She sent Scarlett and the other women a quick text message. 'Something isn't right in the parking lot. I saw a red corvette with a blank license plate.'

'Not good,' was what Scarlett quickly responded with. They all gave each other quick glances then nodded once. The women stood up in unison and Jane held her hand out to the five year old. Sakura grabbed her cup and followed the women out.

Jane felt Sakura let go but when she turned around she wasn't expecting the girl to be held at gun point.

"I suggest you give me what I want or the girl dies." Baroness said harshly.

Jane's body tensed, ready for the fight to start. But none of the women were getting to fighting. Even Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow, who had walked out ahead of them, weren't fighting.

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. She had no clue what was going on. Her eyes searched at the people who had spent the whole day with her. Then she locked onto her father. Through the thick sunglasses she hoped that they were making some kind of eye contact.

"What do you want?" Jane asked, her eyes caught the motion of Sarah running out of the mall towards them. But what she didn't expect was that Sarah was holding a gun in her hand. _Shit, my sister is actually going to blow this woman's brains out_. Was the only thought that crossed Jane's mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Eek...do not mess with mama Sarah! Especially when she has a gun and a licence to kill. r&r please.


	11. Chapter 11

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, Sukoshi kage (Sakura), and Doc Holiday. I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 11

Jane took one daring step forwards. "What do you want Baroness?" She asked, hoping that it was the right thing to do.

Baroness looked at the woman in front of her. "Which one are you? Viper or Demon?"

Heart sinking, Jane realized what was going on. "Which one do you think Baroness? I mean, you're holding my niece hostage while my team and I are trying to—

The barrel of the gun was now pointed at Jane. She froze. Never had she froze when someone held a gun to her. Normally she would have charged at the person and disarmed them. But her niece was standing there blubbering and scared. "Sakura, everything is going to be ok. Don't worry." Jane whispered then brought her attention back to the gun pointed at her. "All right Baroness, what is it you want?"

The gun returned to pointing at Sakura's head. "Return Viper immediately or I will shoot the girl."

Snake Eyes stepped forward and then moved in front of Jane. He was only a five feet away from the woman holding his daughter hostage.

"Snake Eyes," Jane whispered harshly but then smirked. "Baroness, have you ever seen a person so caring about their child that they would do anything to the person who hurt them?"

Baroness stood stunned. "What are you talking about?"

Scarlett grabbed hold of Jane's wrist and pulled her back before saying: "You see, you're facing down not only the girl's aunt. Who, by the way, was aptly named Demon for a reason."

Lady Jaye noticed Sarah standing only one foot behind Baroness with a gun held in both hands pointed at the back of Baroness' head. "But you're facing down both of the girl's parents."

"What? There are only you four women, the girl, and the two men."

"Wrong." Sarah said while pushing the barrel of her gun against Baroness' head. "You hurt my daughter; I blow your brains out."

Snake Eyes was relieved to see Sarah standing behind Baroness, but the look on her face seemed more frightening than Jane.

"So you're Jane's little sister." Baroness said while tossing her gun off to the side.

Sakura took off and hid behind Snake Eyes. "Mommy, can we go please?" Sakura stammered before clutching onto Snake Eyes' right leg.

"In a minute sweetie, mommy's got a few questions for this nice young woman." Sarah grabbed Baroness' shoulder roughly and spun her around. "If you want Viper so badly, why hold a child hostage?"

Baroness remained silent for a couple of minutes. The look in the woman's eyes was that of pure rage, and protectiveness. "She was the easiest to grab."

"Anyone got handcuffs?" Sarah said.

Suddenly a siren pierced the air and the women looked at each other in astonishment.

"Normally it takes longer." Jane said while quickly grabbing Sakura and forcing the girl to go off with Aaliyah to the Coyote. "Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, I take it uncle gave you both fake badges?"

Snake Eyes smirked a little then tossed Jane a wallet badge. It was the same one that the General had given her for the first Search and Destroy mission she went on. There were even a few dark stains on the tan leather. "So, I'm back to being a Major?" She smirked then reached under her jacket to unclip the fastener on her gun holster.

"Jane, I don't know if we have—

"Lady Jaye, have you ever talked to police about a situation where you were defending yourself?" Jane said while pointing at Storm Shadow and motioning to Baroness.

"No, but is it such a good idea?"

Scarlett looked at Jane and then back at the Coyote. "We weren't just defending ourselves, the girl. Baroness had her gun pointed at Sakura."

"Precisely. Snake Eyes; kick her gun a little further away from her. I don't want to chance her becoming suicidal." Jane gave a small smirk then jerked her gun a couple of times at Baroness. Instantly understanding the motion, Baroness put her hands behind her head and knelt down. "When the police get here we tell them exactly what happened."

"I won't be in prison for long." Baroness said with a slight smirk.

"I don't care." Jane said harshly as she took another step forward. "You threatened a child, let alone it was my niece. I hate people who do that. Hell, I think people who try to kill a child, hurt a child, or even manipulate a child to do bad things should die."

Sarah put her gun away when the police surrounded them.

"Police, put your guns down." One of the officers ordered.

Jane held up her badge then tossed it at him. "Major Jane Abernathy, this is my team. We were on an outing together when this woman grabbed my sister's daughter and held her at gun point."

The officer looked at the badge then gave it to his partner who in turn went to the car radio. "Put the guns away until all this gets cleared up."

"Certainly officer." Jane put the gun back in its holster and nodded to Sarah. Her younger sister went to the Coyote and held onto her daughter tightly.

As the second officer came back he nodded his head and threw the badge back at Jane. "The contact confirmed that she is with the Joe's…looks like their story checks out."

"May I ask as to why you were carrying in a public place?"

"General Abernathy suggested that we do so, incase Cobra decided to rear their ugly heads." Jane spat while glaring down at Baroness. "Which they actually did."

"May I see to the girl?" The second officer asked. The voice of the second officer stunned Jane into complete silence. She has mistaken the officer for a young man, a rookie. But it was actually a woman.

"Uh…um…of course officer." Jane stammered while trying not to be completely shocked out of her senses.

"I see you get stunned when you see a female officer…is there something we should know?" Tommy joked while standing next to the very short ex-military officer.

"Shove it Tomisaburo, or I will kick your—

'Stop it right now.' Snake Eyes sighed behind his back then glanced back at them. 'You act like children…you're better than that.'

"Mōshiwake arimasenga sensei." [i]

* * *

><p>i Mōshiwake arimasenga sensei: Sorry Teacher.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: easy as pie! not really more to be revealed later r&r please.


	12. Chapter 12

The Demon Rose Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, Sukoshi kage (Sakura), and Doc Holiday. I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Jane back and now she is caught between anger and redemption as she faces the truth about what happened while she was gone. Nothing is as it seems. FlintxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 12

It had been two days since the incident at the mall, and Jane was still jumping at shadows. Even when Flint was with her, she still jumped. At the moment, Jane was watching her sister and Scarlett sparing. It was funny because the two women knew each other inside and out, in terms of fighting. Sarah of course, wasn't a fighter at all so most of the time Sarah was trying to make Scarlett angry enough that there would be an opening.

Jane watched closely as Scarlett grabbed hold of Sarah's jacket sleeve and yanked. The jacket came right off leaving Sarah standing wearing a black mid-drift tank top and a pair of spandex shorts. The tattoo on Sarah's right arm stunned Jane speechless. It was of a cherry blossom, with a grey katana in the background and a black snake coiling around it then looking back at the cherry blossom.

"Do you really want to hurt me so badly Shana?" Sarah teased before lunging at the woman and hitting her head into the woman's stomach. Both tumbled to the ground and Jane felt Flint stiffen beside her.

She had forgotten he was there as well. "Relax Flint; she learned that move from me."

Scarlett sat upright just as Snake Eyes walked into the sparing room. Sarah sat across from her, rubbing her forehead and neck. "Snake Eyes, what's wrong?"

The silent ninja looked at the two women and noticed a dark mark on Sarah's right arm. He moved around to see what it was.

Jane grabbed hold of Flint as soon as Snake Eyes walked in and was moving to look at her sister's tattoo. "Come on, we should get going." Jane whispered to him while dragging him to his feet.

Flint followed Jane out of the sparing room and noticed her hesitating glances back. "What's wrong?"

Flint thought he heard something like: "Love triangles suck."

Jane stopped dragging him and they calmly walked back to her quarters. "I wish you had shadowed with Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow." She lowered her gaze to the ground.

Flint cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. Gently he stroked a few strands of her brown locks away from her eyes. "From what it sounded like you handled things just fine."

"I did, but what if I lost control? I could have easily gotten her killed and the Baroness."

Flint rubbed her cheek with his thumb and then shook his head with a smile. "You didn't lose control. You were able to keep total control and then you got Baroness put away."

Jane closed her eyes then rested her face against his chest. Cursing how short she was all she could do was look up at him. His kisses had almost become a drug to her, addictive and always leaving her feeling happy.

Seeing the way his girlfriend looked down at him he pulled her a little higher, then bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

A faked cough through the open door startled them both and they looked to see that it was Tunnel Rat. "Sorry to break up the make out session you two," He drawled with his Brooklyn accent. "But where can I find Aaliyah? She isn't in the medical wing or her quarters."

Jane looked at the ground in thought. "Check the prison cells…I have a feeling she's talking with Mindbender."

…

Jane stood at the edge of the pool. Her toes curled under her feet and she folded her arms across her body, trying to cover as much as possible while standing there. She was wearing a lime green bikini that exposed all her scars to the cool air.

The scent of clorine hit her nostrils, making her hiss in annoyance. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" She asked the bobbing figure of her boyfriend in the pool.

"Because you need to learn and you couldn't resist my devilishly good looks." He said with a grin. Watching her he saw that she was cautiously looking around. It was well past the time for the others to be in the pool, mostly the reason why they were there now. There were a few soldiers walking out of the locker rooms and heading to the mess hall or their own quarters. "Jane, jump in. I'll catch you."

Jane stuck her left big toe down in the water and then shook her head. "Nope, I don't think so. I'm going back to my quarters where it's nice and dry."

Clenching his jaw he got out of the pool as she walked away. Grabbing her by the waist he spun her around then started to pull her back to the water. "Jane, do you not trust me?"

"I trust you fine, it's the water…" Her eyes looked at the pool with an almost, if someone hadn't known her properly, horrified gleam in her eyes.

"Hold onto me." He whispered against her ear. He felt her instantly wrap her arms around him and he let out a sigh. Gently he pushed them both closer to the edge of the pool. Slowly he slipped his arms under hers and held onto her armpits as he forced them both into the water.

Jane's fingers tightened against Flint's skin until she swore that her nails had drawn blood. The water made strange noises, felt weird too, against her. As soon as they had gotten into the water, their heads were above it.

"There not so bad, now was it?" He asked while pushing the wet strands of hair out of her face.

Jane shook all over, not out of anger but fear. He started to let go and she clung tighter, if that were possible. "Flint."

"Yeah Jane?"

Jane rested her head against Flint's shoulder and looked around. "Don't you dare let go." She whispered harshly before holding onto him with a fierce grip. It wasn't the fear filled grip like before; this was closer to anger and a threat.

* * *

><p>AN: swimming lessons, never fun. I still can't swim, so i know Jane's pain. r&r please.


	13. Authors Notice

Author's Notice

All righty folks, I'm back, and with a vengeance. Ok not really. I got out of a bad situation since I last posted for Demon Rose, Logical Listener, Amethyst Stone, Hammer to Fall, and Viper, and now I'm back in the mood for writing. However, when I reread all of my Fanfics I gagged (it was funny for my dad to watch me choke down reading them). I hated them. I won't remove them, but I am planning on rewriting them into one story instead of like five million. Seriously what was wrong with me? A story told from five or more perspectives, it's like murder for me now.

This time I'm writing season one all together in one story. There will be a lot of switching between characters and their given locations but that's cool. I can handle that. Moreover, I will be changing a few little things throughout the story. The character's personalities should remain the same (mostly) but a few little details will be reworked. (I.E: How Flint and Jane first met, the relationship between Sarah and Snake Eyes and how it fell apart, and so on and so forth.)

The new story will be called _Citizen Soldier_, just like season one was called for all my old stuff. I am in college now, as I have said in some of my other stuff, so that comes first. However, I will try to post a least one chapter a week…no promises however.

I also don't know if I'm going to continue working with Namiko Ai, she and I haven't talked in a while and…well I just don't feel it anymore. That spark of inspiration from friendship is kind of missing you know. If she wishes to continue working with me she knows how to contact me.

Hope to see your reviews for my new story _Citizen Soldier_ soon. I will be typing up the chapters sometime this month so please look forward to those.

Sincerely

Samantha Jane West-Croft


End file.
